warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ambulas
| faction = Corpus | planet = Plutón | mission = Hades | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 2,000 | shield = | protoshield = 300 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | weapon = Machine Gun | abilities = Aro de fuego Tirón Kick | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 |specialbodyparts= Torso: 2.0x Fanny Pack: 3.0x Gun: 0.5x | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Célula Orokin Sello de ambulas }} Ambulas es un proxy de combate de Corpus de última generación, que actúa en Hades como jefe del sistema Plutón. Además de estar fuertemente armado, su característica más peligrosa es el procesador Animo, que le permite aprender solo cada vez que es derrotado en combate, asegurando que los proxies de Ambulas no puedan ser derrotados dos veces con la misma estrategia. Ergo Glast, responsable de la creación del procesador Animo durante su tiempo con el Corpus, le encarga al Tenno rastrear y destruir la planta de fabricación de Ambulas para evitar una repetición de la catástrofe que ocurrió cuando Orokin avanzó de manera similar con AI avanzada. Después de derrotarlo y terminar la misión, el jugador recibirá planos de componentes de Trinity. Tras morir, Ambulas también tiene la probabilidad de soltar Mórficos. Baliza de navegación Animo Desafiar al ambulas en Hades Plutón requiere 20 Balizas de navegación Animo. Al completar con éxito la misión, se reembolsarán 10 balizas Animo. Estas balizas de navegación se obtienen a través de los proxies de Ambulas que desembarcan de las Naves de transporte Cóndor en los escenarios al aire libre Corpus (como Planeta helado Corpus y Puesto avanzado Corpus). Estas naves de lanzamiento se generan en un intervalo de 3-5 minutos, lo que hace que las misiones interminables sean una opción óptima para obtenerlas. En misiones de defensa como Outer Terminus, la nave de descenso se generará después de la oleada 1, cada 2 minutos y 30 segundos, lo que convierte a la Defensa en una de las mejores opciones. Otra buena opción para obtener balizas de navegación Animo es Regna, una misión de rescate en Plutón. A menudo el escenario comenzará en un escenario al aire libre, y si no, abortar la misión y repetirla. Cuando comiences en el aire libre, muévete hasta que aparezca una nave de descarga, y observa si en su tren de aterrizaje lleva un Ambulas. Si no, aborta la misión y repítela. Una vez que hayas pirateado exitosamente un Ambulas y tengas sus balizas, acelera la misión. Si bien esto limita sus balizas a 5 cada 3 o 4 minutos, se puede argumentar que es un método mucho más fiable dado que obtienes sus balizas al inicio de la misión, y así garantizas continuar con la misión. Ten en cuenta que solo las naves de transporte Cóndor en Plutón desplegan proxies Ambulas, aunque en otros planetas controlados por Corpus como Júpiter y Europa estas naves están presentes, pero desplegan un escuadrón de unidades Corpus en su lugar. Comportamiento Ambulas es un proxy bípedo fuertemente armado e imponente. Tiene varias habilidades. Ofensivamente, dispara explosivos que causa de un daño medio a alto, así como un láser giratorio que causa alto daño. Además, puede realizar un gran salto, lo que provoca una explosión de fuego en el punto de impacto. En espacios reducidos, realizará tres pisadas, cada una produciendo una onda de choque, con la última carga y haciendo mucho más daño. Además de todo esto, tiene la capacidad de disparar disparos especializados al aire, que aterrizarán poco después, produciendo una red eléctrica con un radio aproximado de 1.5 metros. Defensivamente, la característica principal de Ambulas es el blindaje pesado. Las áreas cubiertas con armadura no reciben daño mientras esté intacta. En su lugar, la placa se dañará, lo que se traduce en un resplandor rojo intenso. Sin embargo, una vez que se destruye la armadura, esta ubicación se vuelve vulnerable a los daños, lo que significa que es recomendable la concentración de disparo en un lugar concreto. Además, tiene escudos moderados con una tasa de recarga moderada, aunque su retardo de recarga parece variar a veces. Tiene una salud bastante grande, así como una armadura de aleación, haciendo que el daño estándar / recomendado y la sean menos efectivos. Su ataque Láser de corte (que se describe a continuación) también da a ambulas sobreescudos, lo que hace que sea muy difícil dañar los escudos durante esta etapa. Ambulas tiene burlas únicas. Aquí hay una lista de ellos: *''"Probabilidad de incursión: Negligente. Tenno Probabilidad de mortalidad: Inevitable". *"Conclusión del sistema ofensivo: Combustión enemiga". Habilidades *'Fuego de artilleria''' :En lugar de los tiros cortos y medianos habituales, Ambulas se agachará y disparará una sucesión de tiros directos en el aire que golpearán desde arriba. *'Onda de choque triple' :Ambulas se cargará y pisará el suelo, creando 3 Ondas de choque en sucesión. Los 2 primeras son normales, mientras que la última viaja más rápido y cubre más terreno, casi similar a una ola de choque sísmica. *'Láser de corte' :Ambulas cargará su cañón láser y disparará un rayo láser naranja continuo mientras gira su torreta rápidamente, a menudo cortando círculos a su alrededor. Sus escudos se volverán púrpuras en esta etapa, aparentemente ganando una cantidad considerable de sobre-escudos sobre la cantidad de escudo actual. Estrategia As with all other bosses, kill all nearby mobs before engaging Ambulas. This being Plutón, the last thing you want is several high damage machine guns blasting you while being chased by the boss. Due to its Ring of Fire and Kick, both being close quarters abilities, you would do well to stay away from Ambulas and kite at a distance. However, what makes Ambulas difficult is its extremely annoying Pull ability, which it WILL spam every time it gets the chance, and will most likely follow up with an immediate Ring of Fire or Kick. The Pull ability is unavoidable, and the only way to keep it from triggering is to stay out of Ambulas's line of sight, which doesn't work very well since you can't shoot it by doing so. The Ring of Fire attack activates on its own timer, which starts out synchronized with the Pull's cooldown. It is possible to un-sync this timer by staying out of Ambulas's line of sight temporarily, so that it will automatically use Ring of Fire without using the Pull, thus un-syncing their cooldown timers. This at least reduces the chance of Ambulas being able to follow-up a Pull with an immediate Ring of Fire. Keep a good stock of energy and use it on escape-related skills for when you get Pulled. For example, Excalibur's Corte fugaz, Rhino's Piel de hierro and Trinity's Enlace are good abilities to help you escape/survive a Pull and Ring of Fire combo. As a Corpus unit, it is weak to electrical damage. Also, due to its devastating close range abilities, shotguns are not advised for this fight. Valkyr's Histeria can also make short work of Ambulas due to its lack of special phases and a quite ineffective knockdown from Aro de fuego. Nova's Impregnación molecular can be a great help with Ambulas due to the fact that it slows and lets you or other players do more damage and making him easy to kill. Nyx's Control mental is very useful, as Ambulas often focuses its attacks on mind controlled victims, allowing you to shoot Ambulas with little risk. Using Loki's Invisibilidad can make the battle very easy. After going invisible, Ambulas will generally stop chasing after you and stand in one spot, allowing the player to lay fire on it from a distance. Bringing a silenced, high powered weapon such as a bow combined with Loki's Invisibilidad can make short work of Ambulas. Probably the easiest and fastest way to kill Ambulas is by going into the large outdoor area that it always spawns in, killing the handful of enemies immediately next to the door, bullet jumping atop the rock pillar found just in front of the door, then bullet jumping again onto the somewhat steep ledge on the nearby cliff. Once this minor maneuvering is accomplished, the Ambulas intro animation will play, and one can easily walk along to the far side of the ledge, where there is a clear view of the boss, and use a powerful bow like the Dread to shoot Ambulas several times until it dies. Variantes |-|Ambulas Terra= Exploit Jumping on a double crates can potentially disrupt Ambulas's targeting, making it a sitting duck. It is also possible to get it stuck on stairs, though in most such cases it'll just use a Pull to drag you to it. Curiosidades *Ambulas is sometimes referred by fans as "Ambulance." * Ambulas was introduced , replacing the stock photo and name of Arn Etina in the process (as Arn Etina never had a physical model in-game). **Although Ambulas now has their own physical model, it still uses the incorrect model when addressing the Tenno, depicting a regular MOA's paint job as opposed to its custom black. **Ambulas is also the only boss to be completely silent during its addressing to the Tenno *Ambulas is currently the highest leveled boss in the game, barring any boss used in assassination alerts. *Ambulas means "you walk" in Latin, fitting the boss's depiction as an upgraded MOA Walker. **Ambulas is also the first Corpus proxy that does not follow the animal-themed naming of the other proxies, bosses included (Halieto, Jackal etc.). *According to Lotus, the destruction of this Ambulas prototype has halted further production of this series of proxies, though it is unknown whether other Ambulas model proxies have already been built. * Similar to El Sargento and Tyl Regor, Ambulas doesn't drop any rare mods. * After the introduction of Simulacrum, Ambulas was the only boss that could have been summoned there. This was fixed upon . de:Ambulas en:Ambulas fr:Ambulas ru:Амбулас Category:Characters Category:Corpus Categoría:Jefe